Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony from PONY.MOV who can go faster than any airliner. She is a rude lesbian who mostly likes to insult her friends. Her catch-phrase is "Swag!" Biography APPLE.MOV She appeared telling Applejack (who was eating apples like crazy) that if she eats all those apples she'll get a wicked bad tummy ache. DRESS.MOV When Discord was out destroying Ponyville, she was shown laying on a cloud showing that she was too lazy to help look for the Elements of Harmony to save Ponyville. SHED.MOV She, along with Spike and Pinkie-Pie, tried to look for the Elements of Harmony in Fluttershy's shed. Not remembering about what Fluttershy said about people going in her shed, they entered anyway to find her shed lined with blood and slaughtered woodland creatures. Pinkie-Pie and Spike fled the scene when Fluttershy unexpectantly met the trio in her shed, but unfortonately, Rainbow Dash didn't escape in time enough and was sliced in half by the chainsaw-wielding psychopath. MAGIC.MOV After that bizare scene, Twilight Sparkle tried to ressurect her using the powerful shock of lightning in a Frankenstein-esque fashion, but failed. So Spike then decided to then hit her with shovel while procceding to take her back to the cemetary because she didn't get a birthday present for him. It's possible that she'll come back to life in her own episode, perhaps as a zombie. Opposites * pointed out]]In MLP: FiM, she is voiced by a female (Ashleigh Ball). In PONY.MOV she is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *In MLP: FiM, she is friendly and loyal. In PONY.MOV she is a jerk who is very rude and uses foul words a lot. *In MLP: FiM, her cutie mark consists a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. In PONY.MOV, her cutie mark consists of two female symbols overlapping (although, in APPLE.MOV, it was the same as in the real show). *In MLP: FiM, she is still alive. In PONY.MOV, she was killed by Fluttershy and may possibly come back as a zombie. *In MLP: FiM, her mane is tomboyish. In PONY.MOV, her mane turned into an afro after being hit by lightning. Trivia *Her catch-phrase "Swag!" became PONY.MOV TV's slogan. *In APPLE.MOV, her cutie mark looks exacly the same as in the real show, but in the rest of the series, she, like the rest of the main characters (except Applejack), has a cutie mark that differs from the real show *Even though dead, she will have an episode at the end of the series (possibly as a zombie). *She appeared in MAGIC.MOV as a dead corpse. *A preview of her episode was shown at the end of PARTY.MOV asking if she can be the only one to save Ponyville. The scene then showed Rainbow (still dead, with the afro after being hit by lightning) being poked with a stick by a bored Spike, thus saying "probably not". *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Envy". Gallery Eneybody.PNG Movies lie.PNG Babashishimama.PNG Fs5.png Look behind you dash.png Yo fukin swag n shit.PNG tumblr_m7a3epY3iS1r5tr09o1_1280.jpg|A photo released on the Jappleack Tumblr, showing Rainbow dash playing Video Games with Pinkie Pie. Category:Characters Category:PONY.MOV Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Deceased